


Watching You Watch Him

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Gay Bar, M/M, Malex, Past Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl





	Watching You Watch Him

Alex had been through one tour in Fallujah and two years in the Air Force when the United States decided he was allowed to be gay  _ and _ an airman. He was stateside when it happened and his closest friend in his unit - Danny - who had long ago figured out that he was gay - decided he needed to be his wingman at a gay bar. 

Alex had never actually  _ been _ to a gay bar. He had actually only ever been with one man. 

Danny had driven them all the way from Scott Air Force Base to Boystown in Chicago.  The club was packed and smelled of spilled booze and a fug of various colognes and sweat. Danny got hit on far more than Alex did. But that was fine with Alex. He just kept trying to avoid people that reminded him of Michael. 

No curls. No cowboy hats. No guitar players. 

It almost worked. 

He went home with Mikey, he was a stripper in chaps with bright red hair.  


End file.
